


Final Goodbyes

by Lemons_are_just_cake



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, I Tried, M/M, Right?, uhh it made my friends cry so that's good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemons_are_just_cake/pseuds/Lemons_are_just_cake
Summary: After an (mainly) off screen series of events, Dream and George find themselves saying final goodbyes, even if neither of them want to
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 181





	Final Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> im on mobile.. so uh.. if some tags dont load or work, whoops

"Nonononono-! GEORGE!" A thunderous cry of pain comes out of the dirty blondes mouth, as the other collapses, a wound, created by the only enemy's weapon, spilling out crimson blood, dripping it onto the pleasant green grass. Dream doesn't hesitate killing this one, impaling it's chest, ripping out his sword and leaving it to bleed out.

Dream tries to lift the brunette, move him, get him anywhere safer, but it's too much pain for the both of them. He searches his bag, scrambling for any medical supply, though it was hard to look for with the tears stinging his eyes. The blood just won't stop coming. "George, apply pressure on it while I look. Do not stop talking to me, okay?" It was meant to sound like an order, though it came out as a feeble plea.

George applied as much pressure as he could manage, staring at Dream with pity, The blonde could sense it.

Eventually, He found some scrap gauze pads and medical tape to hold in in place, and.. a small bottle of a disinfectant Alcohol. Dream choked back a sob, knowing seeing him like this worried his friend by seeing him like this, "This'll hurt- hurt worse than it probably does currently-"

"Dream..." George said as soothingly as he could, placing his hand on the other's arm, "It's okay, Rather not get this infected." The weak smile gave Dream some hope, but not enough to stop crying. The dirty blonde used one of the spare gauze as a replacement for a cloth to disinfect the wound for the spare cloth they had was covered in sweat and grime.

Dream placed it on the wound as carefully and softly as he could, the brunette sucked in a deep breath, gripping Dream's arm, Tears pricking at his own eyes. The adrenaline wore off most likely by the shock of the alcohol. As fast as the other could they dressed the wound, although he realised quickly by the blood already seeping through the other side, George Probably-

He stopped that train of thought, moving George's hand from his arm into his own hand. Both if them gripping tightly as Dream sobbed, lifting up the other slightly with his other hand. "R-Remember when Bad was clearly getting flirted with by someone and Skeppy got mad and told the guy of?" Dream asked, trying to distract his friend- no- the person he loved.

The other weakly laughed, "Yeah.." He gave the blonde a smile. Causing him to continue rambling about obscure stories, until George felt dizzy, and he knew it was the end, no matter what the other insisted.

"Dream, I have to say something before I-"

"P-Please don't talk like that." Dream strengthens his grip on the other's colder fingers, "I-I can't handle it when you talk like that."

George ignoring the pain everywhere in his body, and all the protest that it was shooting at him, he leaned up an with his free hand grabbed Dream's face, giving him a solemn kiss goodbye, "I'm sorry I never said I love you until now, but I love you, Dream." He repeated it as much as possible, until his body went limp.

A scream of a heartbroken man rang out.


End file.
